Summer Fun
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Merle and Beth and Daryl and Carol are in established relationships and this is a drabble series for our favorite couples. Anything from dates, fights, and SMUT are going to happen. Requests welcome. WILL CONTAIN METH.
1. Country Girl Shake It For Me: Fan Warnin

A/N: Hey all my methers out there this is a drabble series follwoing Merle and Beth and Carol and Daryl. Hope you all enjoy this and look foward to updates. Don't hate if you don't like. If anyone has requests please let me know and I will do my best. I blame SOA Loving Mom and Athelte Girl for this. They are awesome. Please read review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Country Girl Shake It For Me: Fan Warning

The prison had been lost for several months now and the group had been on the run, praying for a safe haven to call home. They had finally killed the governor with little causality. Hershel had never made it out, Mika had died from the super flu and the rest of the group from Woodbury had decided to make it work on their own with Tyresse and Karen leading them. They had landed in Arkansas and if Georgia's summers were hot it was nothing compared to the humid and hot summer that Arkansas had. They had found a farm up in the mountains close to the Missouri. They had everyone unloaded and were settling in. Rick and Michonne were taking the first watch giving everyone a chance to relax and try and cool off. There were hardly in walkers in sight and the farm they had found was peaceful. It had a beautiful view of the mountains and a small pound at the edge of property. There was a big house setting in the middle of the property and a huge barn about a quarter of a mile away. The area they had found was perfect. There was even a cattle guard to help protect the acreage.

After everyone had bathed and had called it a night. Merle reached over and woke his angel up and motioned for her to follow him. She crawled out of bed and pulled on her tight hip hugger jeans and Merle's flannel shirt then she pulled her cowboy boots and her Corona hat. Merle led her out into the yard and over to his old Chevy truck. He already had everything packed up and ready to go. She crawled into the passenger seat and scooted over next to her man. He threw his arm that was missing the hand over her shoulder and pulled her next to him. He drove the little ways to the pound and backed up to it.

Merle got out of the car and Beth went to follow, he held up his good hand "Wait her little darling." Merle said with a wink. It had been months since he and his angel had spent a proper night together and he was ready for some alone time with her. Sure she had given him a quick hand job or even a quickie up against the tree while they were on the run. Merle was ready to have his woman again. He sat up the radio he had found and put in an old CD and turned it up just enough for them. He laid a blanket out on the ground and a small picnic basket. He walked back to the front of the truck and opened the door and held his hand out to his beautiful angel. Beth smiled that same sweet smile that had captured his heart a year ago when he first set foot in the prison.

"What's all this big daddy?" Beth asked snuggled into Merle's side. "Darling this is here is a night just for us." He said with a deep rumble in his chest that was all man. "It's so hot out here." Beth commenting to her big man. "I agree suga." Merle said, pulling his white wife beater off and tossing it on the ground and setting down on the blanket thinking that his angel was going to join him but she had other things planned. She hadn't had a night where she could just let lose and be with her man. The song that was playing from the player was a slow sultry song.

Beth began to sway her hips back and forth to the beat. She used her hands to pull her long blonde hair up and pop her but a little and shimmy her body low to the ground. Merle let a low whistle out as he went stone hard at the sight of his little sweet angel dancing like a stripper. Beth turned around and kept up the slow laze sway of her hips as she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down her shoulders keeping her hips swaying to the beat. She turned around grinned over her shoulder at Merle. She then let the shirt drop and turned around her little pert breasts displayed for Merle. He growled at her and it was all sex. She kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her jeans.

Merle stood up and took off his white beater and tossed it to the ground. He walked over to Beth and ran his hand down her back. She shivered under his touch. She turned into his chest and buried her face in his strong broad chest the hair tickling her nose. She grinned into him and shimmed her hands down his chest and unbuttoned his pants and let his hard cock pop out. She took him in her mouth and grinned up at him a devilish smile. "Angel your gonna be the death of me." He ground out. Beth took all of his length into her mouth and sucked hard playing with his balls. She then took her mouth from him and grinned up at him.

Merle pulled her to him and kissed her hard, leaving them both panting. He pulled back from her a little and took her in. She was gorgeous underneath the full moon's light. He loved his little angel and was so thankful for her, she had been through a hell of a time and he had been there for most of it. "What are you staring at?" Beth asked blushing, a year together and she still acted so innocent. "You darling all of you. You're fucking perfect baby doll." He spoke in a deep rumble from his chest that told her that he was all man. He pulled her in for a kiss that was searing and stole her breath. His hands found her breasts and squeezed them each with his hand. His finger and thumb found her nipple and he began to play with it. They were already hard and he knew he had to have her.

He laid her down on the blanket where he could worship her beautiful body. He kissed her as his good hand found her soft mound he teased her with a finger and already her lips were wet. He slipped his finger in and it felt like heaven. He played with her clit while moving his mouth from hers to her nipple and he sucked hard. Beth moaned loud and low. Merle smirked he loved her coming undone under his hands. He quickened his pace with his finger on her clit. "Merle." She panted out as the first orgasm ripped through her body. It had been so long since either on of them had had a proper one and it felt like the first time he had ever touched her and it was amazing. Merle removed his hands and kissed down her body. His mouth found her pussy lips he kissed them and drew each one into his mouth and sucked. Beth screamed his name her nails digging into his back. Merle dove into her with his mouth licking and sucking her clit loving the feel of her fingernails digging into his back he slipped his tongue into her core and drank from her earlier orgasm and felt her walls tighten around his tongue as she came again. Merle had to have her or he was going to cum like a school boy with the way she was screaming and gripping his shoulders. He pushed up and crawled up her body and enraptured her in a kiss as he thrust himself into her hard. She screamed in pleasure, she was so fucking tight Merle had to still himself before he came right there. He regained control and began moving his hips holding hers tight enough to bruise. She began to match his pace as he thrust into her. Merle quickened his pace and began to slam into her hard and fast he wasn't going to last long he had felt his balls tightening and felt the flutters of her third orgasm for the night. He let go of her hip and his finger found her nub and he began to rub furiously. Beth felt the heat build in her stomach and stars exploded behind her eyelids as she came Merle roared her name as he came harder than he ever had.

He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him and played with his short gray hair. "I love you Big Daddy." She said with wonder in her voice. "I love you too darling." He grumbled. Up the hill aways Daryl smirked down at Carol. "Now let's give em something to listen to."


	2. Biker Boots and Leather Jacket

A/N: Follow up to what Daryl and Carol did, after Merle and Beth had their fun by the lake. Hope you all enjoy and I hope I did it justice. If you have any requests let me know in a review or PM and I'll try my best. It doesn't just have to be smut it can be anything. If you have any suggestions let me know.

Chapter 2

Biker Boots and Leather Jackets: Fan warning

Daryl and Carol were glad that they had found a safe haven in Arkansas that they could establish for their own, and Michonne and Rick had agreed to take first watch so that everyone else could have a break. Carol had watched Merle and Beth sneak out and start the truck and head toward the small pond. She had an idea and it was dirty but she knew that she could do it.

Carol knew that Daryl was doing a walk around with Rick and Michonne because he had to get the lay of the land; it gave her the time to do what she wanted to do. She found a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note. "Meet me at the edge of the woods on the south side of the house. C." She laid it on the bed where she knew that her man would find it. She grabbed a few things and took off to the bathroom.

She took a bottle of water and dampened her hair, she pulled out the gel that she had had for several months waiting on the perfect time to use it. She spiked her short pixie hair and pulled out a small tube of mascara and eyeliner that she had stashed. She put the eyeliner on thick and the mascara it made her blue eyes really pop. She grabbed the black halter top that Maggie had given her and put it on, leaving her bra off. She had a small black leather skirt that she shimmied into, and some fishnet stockings that she put on. She grabbed the leather biker boots that Daryl had found her to make riding the motorcycle easier and pulled them on, the last piece to her ensemble was his beautiful leather jacket. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She even had to admit that she looked good.

She crept out the back door and down to the place that she had told Daryl to meet her, and to her delighted surprise there was a tree stomp for her to sit on. She heard Daryl slam the door and cuss. She knew that he would be pissed that she left without telling him, but she knew her man and how to quail his anger. She waited a few seconds and let one of his smokes up from his pocket and crossed her legs, which hiked the already impossible skirt up and relived her smooth creamy upper thigh.

Daryl could hear his brother and Beth fucking at the pond, and it made him that much more infuriated. He had wanted a night with Carol since the prison had fallen. Carol was amazing she would give him a hand job while he was driving the bike or suck him off while they were in the woods and he would take her against trees but a night where they could just relax and have fun was something they both needed and now his brother and Beth were fucking like rabbits at the pond.

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Carol sitting on a tree stomp looking like a little biker pixie that his anger just disappeared. "Woman, let's give them something to listen to." Daryl growled out, his dick was digging into his jeans and it hurt.

Carol smiled devilishly up at Daryl and blew a smoke ring out at and him and tossed the cigarette on the ground. She stood up and sauntered over to him and took his hand. She led him to the stomp. "Sit." Daryl did was he was told.

He knew that Carol had taking dance as a child and that she loved to dance. She began to dance swaying her slim hips and she slowly took off his jacket and tossed it at him. She slowly untied her halter top and let it drop off her body to the ground. She turned around and her beautiful small breasts were on display for Daryl to see. He grinned at her. "Come on woman. I ain't got all night." He said with his slow southern drawl. Carol shivered she loved when he talked to her like that. She walked over and straddled his lap, grinding her soaking wet core on his lap. She leaned her head back and danced on his lap. Daryl reached out and took on of her hard nipples in his mouth and sucked, and nipped it with his teeth. She groaned at the pleasure of it.

Carol enjoyed the feel of him sucking on her nipple for a few seconds before she climbed off his lap and parted his legs. She unzipped his jeans and let his cock spring free. It was hard and throbbing in her hand. She grinned innocently up at him before engulfing all of him in her mouth, the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat. She sucked on his dick hard and pulled on his balls.

Daryl pulled her off as much as he was enjoying getting his dick sucked by her, he knew that he was going to come and he wanted to fuck her senseless. Daryl stood up and picked her up and sat her on the stump and knelt between her legs. He roughly pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed her skirt up and ripped the crotch out of her stockings and dove into her pussy his mouth. She screamed out. Words were lost to her. He bit her hardened nub a little roughly; Carol bucked her pussy into his mouth loving the pain and pleasure he was giving her. He pushed three fingers into her tight wet pussy, knowing that she wasn't stretched out for it yet. She loved rough sex and so did he. She screamed his name as he pumped his fingers in and out of her hard as he licked her. She came so hard that it hurt. He picked her up and carried her a little ways into the woods, until he found a good looking tree.

He pushed her up her into the tree roughly and rammed his cock up in her. She wrapped her hands around a branch above her and held on; digging the heels of her boots into his legs, knowing that she was drawing blood but didn't care. He fucked her hard and fast. The bark of the tree cutting into her back and she loved it. She came again in a blinding white light and Daryl followed her over the edge.

He shakily set her down on the ground and pulled her into a tendering kiss. She loved tasting herself on his lips. "I love you woman." "I love you too." Carol smirked to Daryl. "That's how you fuck Merle!" She yelled out causing her and Daryl to fall into laughter together.


	3. Watermelon Crawl

A/N: Three updates today. Go Me. This was supossed to be chapter 1, but decided to move it to three. Please read and review. Nothing to smutty. HEHEHE requests accepted please. This will be my last update for the day.

Chapter 1 Watermelon Crawl

It was an unnaturally hot Georgia summer day and the prison group was feeling the effects. Rick knew that everyone needed some down time. Daryl and Michonne had just returned from looking for the governor and the search hadn't provided any leads. Hershel was even getting crabby and that was hard, the man was always positive even when the world was shitting on them. Even Judith was crankier than usual and since she was teething that was saying something. Rick decided that everyone needed a night off now just to find the person that he needed to talk to.

Rick wondered down to the tombs looking for Merle. He found the rough around the edges redneck killing walkers for no other reason than to have something to do. "Merle can I talk to you for a minute?" Rick called. "What could ya possibly want from me Officer Friendly?" Merle responded as he looked over at the once deputy sheriff. "I know you stole several of the watermelons from the garden." Rick said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Well what if I did?" Merle challenged walking over to Rick. "I was wondering if it was ready." Rick asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Is what ready?" Merle was acting stupid; he thought that Rick was going to make him get rid of his stash of homemade wine. "The wine." "Why Rick I don't have any idy of what your talking about." Rick sighed; he knew that Merle wasn't going to make it easy for him. "Look I don't want to destroy it. I was wanting to throw a bash for the group we all need to blow off some steam." "Hell Officer Friendly why didn't ya just fucking ask." Merle said as he chuckled.

Rick had recruited Merle into his plan now he needed a few more to help him. He decided to seek out Glenn that damn kid was always trying to get everyone to have fun. He found him killing the walkers that had been piling up at the fence. "Hey Glenn could I ask a favor from you?" Rick asked as he approached the young Asian. "What do you need Rick?" Glenn asked over his shoulder as he continued to stab walkers through the fence. "I was wondering if you and Maggie could make a quick run into town and pick a few things up for me." Rick asked rubbing his hand over his tried face. "Sure give me a second to finish up here." Glenn answered with a nod. Well that had alcohol and music covered now he needed a feast and that was easy Karen, Carol and Beth always cooked up a good meal.

He went to his pig pen and picked out the fattest hog there was, he was going to wait and slaughter it closer to winter and cure the meat but he decided that what the hell they hadn't had a day where they just cut lose and let their hair down. He killed and butchered the hog and took it to Carol along with some of the venison that had been cured. He also gave her permission to break into the fresh veggies that she normally worked on of a night to can.

Daryl walked by the smoker set out in the courtyard he smelt the fresh pig and the deer meat. It smelled mouth watering, he didn't know what was going on but he had seen his brother getting the wine that they had made together and Glenn and Maggie had taking the car and headed out on a run. Daryl was going to try and find out be he decided against it, he figured that he would know soon enough.

Glenn and Maggie made it back to the prison just before dark and just as dinner was finished. Rick ran to meet them at the gate and told them to set everything up just behind the smoker. They giggled and went to do was they were told. Rick stepped up to the front of the little dinning area. "Could I have your attention please?" Rick called out everyone paused as everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "It has been a long winter and it looks like an even hotter summer. I have decided that we are going to throw us a party tonight. Merle and Daryl have provided us with the alcohol with their homemade watermelon wine, Maggie and Glenn went and found us CD player and some music and Carol, Karen and Beth have fixed us a fine feast and Hershel has volunteered to take the kids for the night." Everyone catcalled and whooped. Daryl looked over at Glenn and smirked, clearly remembering the last night that they had gotten drunk together and the kid had thought he was dying.

After a few hours Hershel the kids and the other elderly from Woodbury retired along with Sasha which left Rick, Michonne, Merle, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Karen and Tyresse outside partying the night away. My Kind of Party by Jason Aldean had just ended and a song from the nineties began to blare and Maggie climbed up on top of a table and began to dance as she belted out the lyrics of the song. Merle began to laugh very loudly because she was doing the watermelon crawl. Carol and Karen joined her and the men laughed harder and if they had to admit it was sexy as hell. Glenn prayed that he hadn't drank enough to keep himself from enjoying the festives that would take place after. Daryl had to readjust himself because if he was completely honest Carol looked like a fucking wet-dream up there dancing with the other women especially grinding on Maggie. Tyresse was in love with the brunette that was up there wearing a Maggie's cowboy hat slapping her own ass. Rick was making moon eyes at Michonne and she was giving him straight fuck me eyes at the sheriff. Merle looked over at the little green eyed angel and smirked at her. He walked over and offered his hand and she took it. He began to dance with her.

The song ended and the girls climbed off of the table. Maggie went and cuddled into Glenn's lap and Karen straddled Tyresse's lap. Carol walked over and sat down by Daryl he reached over and took her hand, he would blame it on the wine if it got brought up again. Beth recognized the old song that began to play she walked up and climbed on the same table that her sister had just been on and began to belt out You and Me by Lifehouse. She made sure to make eye contact with Merle the whole time.

Maggie got a great idea in her head now only if she could convince everyone else to agree. Everyone had danced at least once with their respective partners but she wanted to change it up. She walked over to Daryl and asked him to dance. "Nah you got Glenn for that." Daryl slurred. Maggie wouldn't take no for an answer and she pulled Daryl to his feet and made him dance with her. Glenn of course caught on to what was happening and picked his best defense and grabbed Karen and began to twirl her around. Soon Tyresse and Carol were dancing. Beth was pretty quick to catch on and before Merle and caught her attention she had been crushing on Rick. She walked over to the sheriff and asked for his hand. He gave it to her, praying her old man; the eldest Dixon didn't take his head off for dancing with his woman. "Wanna play that way little darling?" Merle called out as he walked over to the Samurai woman and pulled her into his big arms and began to dance.

Dawn was breaking and everyone was still partying and dancing. Hell Daryl had even worked the stick out of his ass and was kissing and snuggling with Carol.

A/N Hoped you like this and found it funny. If you have songs you would like to see worked into a party for our group please let me know and if you have some songs you would like so smut to please send em and I'll try.

Later

Ashe


	4. Rescue (Trigger Warning)

A/N: Warning this contains triggers for sexual abuse. This contains some explicated sexual abuse. If any of you read and don't like how dark this chapter is please don't flame me and check out the comics they're a lot darker. This is dark but has a wonderful ending. Please, read review and enjoy.

Chapter 4 Rescue.

Merle was angry. Beth had been sent off with that Ben kid, he had been eyeing her since he had gotten to the prison and it pissed Merle off. Merle had liked the girl since he had first joined the their group and he knew that an angel like Beth would never see anything in him, but last night she had stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss in the corner of his mouth goodnight and he could still feel the burn of her sweet lips on his skin.

He needed a fix to get her off his mind. He had started his-self a small batch of meth in a little area he had sat up for a place to retreat to when everything to too much. It was just enough for a few bumps; it was close to the infirmary in the tombs and if he admitted it to himself it was so that he could be closer to Beth, if she got in trouble he would hear it.

Merle had found a burnt out light bulb. He unscrewed the end and placed some of his shit in the bulb and smoked it. The first hit was rough but immediately the rush began to hit him and soon he felt like he was soaring. He knew that he had to stay clear of officer friendly and his little brother, they would both know that he was high. Merle loved his little haven that he had set up for himself. It had his little lab, some homegrown weed that he planted out in the woods, his homemade hooch and a CD player with music he had collected on runs. It was the perfect escape from all the do-gooders that lived at the prison with him and now that included his brother. The last group he had been with had planned on taking the prison but Merle had seen his brother there and had killed all of the bastards in their sleep. Now they were facing an even bigger threat some one eyed son-of-a-bitch that called himself the governor.

Merle put his Led Zeppelin CD in and cranked Stairway to Heaven. He imaged Beth singing it to him, wait this was supposed to be about forgetting that little blonde angel. The song ended and Merle lit a cigarette. He thought he had heard a small scream but it wasn't long, Beth probably found a lurker and it scared her. He heard the sound of a thud and knew that she had taking it down. Merle went back to enjoying his high. He planned on going hunting a little later to avoid everyone for a day or two and finishing what little he was able to make. He would then be out and didn't know when he would find supplies to make anymore.

A piercing scream of pain and fear cut through the air like a sharp knife. "Please Ben! Don't! It hurts. I promise to be yours forever if you stop!" Beth pleaded. Merle jumped to his feet, Beth was being hurt or worse. He took off at a dead run toward the infirmary.

Beth and Ben had been assigned the infirmary. They needed it cleaned and stocked any attack and a place to take their sick and injured. They planned on starting to try and build a community. They made small take, Ben's father had left him with Tyresse and Sasha and left before they could ever meet the man, he had told Tyresse that he wasn't fit to be a father and to take care of his boy. Beth like the brother and sister but was a little uneasy around Ben. Rick had asked her to find Merle or Michonne and go start cleaning the infirmary. Daryl and Rick and killed all the walkers the day before. Beth was fixing to go look for Merle, when Ben volunteered to go. Rick nodded at the kid.

Beth was standing on her tiptoes when she felt something grab her ass. She shrieked. Ben pulled her into a mouth shattering kiss and then hit her in the head with something and knocked her out. He quickly tied her up with rope and cut her pants and shirt off of her. He then took a bottle of water and poured over her face. She came to with a gag in her mouth. Fear tore through her like nothing she had ever felt before. She prayed that someone would come.

He began to group her breast through her black lacey bra. Beth whimpered as much as the rag shoved in her mouth would allow. Tears leaked out of her green eyes. Ben took his knife and cut through her bra. He leaned down and pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Beth tried to yell. She tried to relax hoping that he would think she was enjoying it or untie her or that she could prolong what was going to happen until some came for her.

Ben continued to suck and bite at her nipple, until it was red and swollen. He had been planning this for awhile. Tyresse and Sasha didn't know that one night while they were looking for supplies a man called The Governor had came arcos him and his father and had made a deal to get one of them into the prison. He had been making secret plans with his father in the woods when he was supposed to be checking the traps. The governor promised him that if he helped them take the prison and learn it's weaknesses that he could have Beth.

"It's okay Beth, when the Governor takes this place you'll be with me and I'll protect you." Ben told her before he bit her nipple again. Beth prayed for her death to come, she knew that he was going to hurt her or worse.

Ben began to get bored with playing with her nipples he was ready to try out her pussy, he wanted to hear her screaming his name. He ran his down under her panties and slipped a finger in. She was tight but dry. He had some oil that he had stolen from Glenn and Maggie's room with him. He coated his finger in it and began to finger her hard. He reached up with his free hand untied her mouth.

Merle burst into the room just as Ben began to fondle her breasts again. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Merle yelled as he punched the pig off of her as hard as he could. He hit him again with the same rock that he had used to knock out Beth. He took his belt off and tied the pervert up. Beth was thrashing wilding make the ropes bind tighter into her arms. Her eyes were screwed shut; she had gone into panic mode trying to fight for her freedom.

Merle removed the knife from his prosthetic. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Angel. Angel." Beth's eyes snapped open and instead of Ben's dark, cold, heartless brown eyes staring at her she was met with the familiar blue eyes of Merle Dixon. They held anger, rage, concern, and fear. Beth stopped fighting and looked at her hero. Tears flooded her eyes. "I'm gonna get you outta here Angel." Beth nodded her head franticly. Merle gently untied the gag on her mouth, he saw how bruised her breasts were, it made him want to throw up no woman deserved that and especially not an angel like Beth. He took his knife and cut the rope from her arms. He then used it to hog tie the bastard up.

He pulled off his black button down shirt and covered Beth with it. Her arms were so rope burnt that they were bleeding and bruising already. He picked her up in his strong arms and began to carry her out of the infirmary. She clung to his white tank-top and sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt.

Daryl went looking for his brother, knowing that he spent a lot of time around the infirmary. He had been out hunting and had seen scouts from the governor and he needed when with the rest of the group when he told them. He had just started down the hall toward the infirmary, when he heard sobbing. He started jogging toward the sound. He was met by his brother carrying a naked shivering Beth. "What the fuck happened?" Daryl demanded. "Take her to her daddy and meet me in the infirmary. We have a pig to gut." Merle growled as he handed Beth to his brother. "Please don't leave me Merle?" She pleaded. "It's alright Angel. Daryl is gonna take ya to your pa and get you fixed up. I'll see ya tonight at dinner darling." Merle said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Daryl carried the crying girl in his arms to the cellblock. He didn't want to take her in there naked and bruised like she was, he had a feeling he knew what happened to her and it made him sick. He knew that his brother could never do anything like that but who and the hell in there group would do something like this. He took her to D block which was just down the hall from there. "Alright sis, I'm gonna find your daddy and sister and bring them in here." Daryl sat her down on a bed and pulled a cover over her. He walked into the cellblock not really paying attention to where he was going and walked right into Rick. He didn't realize that Beth's head had been busted open and was bleeding and his shirt was covered in her blood.

Rick grabbed the man he considered his little brother, "Have you been bite?" Rick asked with panic in his voice. "What? No." He answered looking down at his shirt. "It's Beth." The color drained from Rick's face, what could have happened. "She'll live. You and Glenn need to meet me in the infirmary now. I'm gonna go set with her she needs Hershel's attention and Maggie." Daryl said grimly as he walked back out of the common area and back to Beth.

Beth was shivering when Daryl returned moment's later. "Rick's getting your dad sis." He said quietly. "Who attacked you?" "Ben." She whispered. Daryl's blood boiled. He had never liked that kid since he came. He had seen the way he leered at Beth; it reminded him of a wolf looking at a deer. "Please don't leave me alone." She pleaded. "I ain't going anywhere till your dad gets here."

Rick walked up to Glenn and tapped him on the shoulder. "I need you to head to the infirmary. I don't know what's going on, but I just met Daryl in the hall and he said that Beth had been attacked." Anger flashed in Glenn's eyes. That was his little sister and he would kill anyone that touched her. Glenn nodded and headed out. Rick made his way to Hershel and Maggie who were pouring over lists they needed for the next supply run. Rick sat down next to them. "Beth was attacked in the infirmary. I'm guessing by Ben. She's in the next cell block with Daryl. Glenn is already headed down there." Hershel stood up and along with Maggie and headed out.

Maggie made it to the cell first and came rushing in. Daryl nodded at her and headed out toward the infirmary. He was going to make sure that Merle didn't have all the fun.

Glenn entered the infirmary to see Merle beating the shit out of Ben. His face was swollen and his there was so much blood covering his face that he was unrecognizable. Glenn was fixing to say something but he saw Beth's cut close on the floor and didn't say a word to him. "You like hurting girls. You not man enough to fucking get a woman date ya on your on." Merle growled as he punched him. Ben chuckled. "I know you want her. Her pussy is so tight." Glenn wretched, this bastard had touched his little sister. Merle head butted the rapist and busted his head. "You sick bastard." Glenn rasped out as he walked over to Merle. He pushed the other large man out of the way and kicked the boy in the balls as hard as he could with steel toed boots.

Daryl and Rick reached the infirmary at the same time to see Merle and Glenn beating the shit out of Ben. Rick grabbed Glenn and Daryl grabbed Merle, they drug the two men off of the kid the two men fighting the whole way. Rick got Glenn in check while Merle was still yelling at Ben. Rick took his handcuffs off his belt. He placed them on the perp and carried him down to solitary confinement and threw him in the hole and locked the cell door.

Rick made his way back to the infirmary. Daryl was still trying to calm a fuming Merle, Rick could tell that he was high but if he saved Beth's life he wasn't going to bring it up. "Merle calm down I need to know what happened." Rick asked. "I was down in a little private space I have sat up for myself when I need time. I heard her pleading with him. I ran in and that rapist motherfucker had her tied to gunnery and had her clothing cut off her. She was laying there in her panties." Merle said fuming. "Rick he was talking about how tight Beth was." Glenn told him. "It was sick Rick, he touched innocent Beth." Rick understood why the men were so furious he looked at Daryl and saw the murder in his eyes. Ben wasn't going to live through the night.

Merle, Daryl, and Rick went and interrogated him. They found out about the governor and the plan and killed him. Merle literally kicked his head in. That night after they ate dinner Merle went to his cell and sat down. He hadn't cried in a long time. He cried for his mama who was too fucking stupid to leave the bastard that beat on her, he cried for the mistakes and sins he had committed, he cried for the innocent men that he had killed, and he cried for the sweet angel that had been abused by a sick and twisted kid. Hershel stood out side his door and listened to the man that everyone treated as an outsider cry and talk to God. Hershel knocked on the door. "Can I come in, Son?' Hershel asked. "Sure old man." Merle replied hoarsely. "Merle I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I've seen you taking care Beth and I saw the kiss she gave you last night." Hershel paused, giving Merle a chance to respond. "I care about your daughter old man. I do but she needs to get notions out of her head about us. I'm just an old dope head used up motherfucker." Merle answered. He didn't know why he was being so honest with the old man. "I see your scars inside and out Merle Dixon and you saved my little girl today from an evil that I don't know if she would have survived. You stopped him from doing the worst. Now I have a daughter lying in bed crying asking for you. I have you crying in here praying for her. Why don't you go and see to her son and welcome to the family." Hershel said patting Merle on the shoulder and getting up and limping out.

Merle got up from his bed and walked to Beth's room. He sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Now stop all the crying mess Angel, ole Merle's here and he ain't ever leaving ya again Darling." Merle said stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. Beth looked up at Merle through the tears and the pain and saw that he was broken and hurt and scared but she saw the love shining through his eyes. Beth reached up and kissed Merle. "Goodnight big man." Beth said before quieting down and going to sleep in his strong chest.

Hershel woke in the morning before anyone else, including the baby. He walked into Beth's room to check on her and found her held in the arms of Merle sound asleep looking at peace for the first time since before she lost her mother. Hershel smiled to himself and walked out leaving the two to sleep. That was the first night Merle and Beth sleep in the same bed and it was the last night that they ever slept apart.


	5. I Get Off: Fan Warning

A/N: This was a request from Vickih for I Get Off by Halestorm for our Caryl. Sorry for the long updates, real life is kicking my ass right now. I hope you like this Vickih. I would also like to send at shout out to Athlete Girl for her reviews they mean a lot to me since I'm a major fan of hers.

* * *

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night, and I just can't resist the urge to her in the light. _

Carol waited until she was sure that Ed and Sophia were dead asleep before she went down to the quarry to bath. She never bathed with the other woman because of the scars on her body, she was deeply embarrassed of them and didn't want to have to explaining anymore to them, then what they had already witnessed in camp. Carol stripped out of her tank top and removed her bra then slipped out of her shorts and underwear. She stretched slow and leisurely. She knew what she was doing was wrong and was in away cheating on her husband. She slowly stepped into the cool water making sure that the full moon's light hit her and bathed her in its mysterious light. She dipped into the water slowly and re-emerged just as slow, making sure that the water rippled down her body. She knew that her redneck stood in the wood line watching her bathe.

_Your greedy eyes upon me and than I come undone, I know I could close the curtains but this is to much fun. _

Carol began to bathe she poured shampoo into her pixie cut hair and washed it, slowly moaning slightly, then she moved onto her body, making sure to spend extra time on her breasts, feeling her nipples pebbled under her hands as she slowly tweaked them, she slowly slid her left hand down her belly slowly washing the auburn hair at the beginning of her crotch, then before she could get her self worked up to much she worked down her legs, then dove into the water and rinsed her body. She knew that she should go behind the rocks that would shield her naked body from his sight, but she enjoyed knowing that someone was enjoying watching her clean and touch herself, she suspected that he knew that she knew.

_I get off on you getting off on me. I give you what you want but nothing is for free. It's a give and take kind of love we make, when your line is crossed I get off. I get off. _

Carol re-emerged from rinsing her body and turned her self so she was in full view of the man that she knew was watching her and began to play with her nipples again, squeezing and rolling them between her fingers moan softly, letting louder groans of pleasure out. She slowly slid and hand down between her legs and began messaging her clit with her thumbs, her moans getting louder and more breathy. She imagined that she could see the man that was hiding in the shadows doing things to himself, she could see the sandy blonde of his hair and the thick cord of muscle that ran across his neck and the strong arms that she had dreamed of more than once holding her tightly to him as he thrust up into her. She quickened her pace breathing shallow as she came close to the edge.

Daryl stood out of sight watching as the little mouse of a woman was masturbating in the full moonlight. He wish he had the balls to take her and make her his. He slowly unzipped his pants and freed himself, already at full mast and began to stroke his shaft. He imagined what it would feel like to mark her as his and to push into her and take her roughly and then make sweet love to her. He began to stroke faster, he was on the verge of spilling onto the ground when he heard his name on her sweet lips.

_So much left unspoken between the two of us. It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch. You could say I am different and may be I'm afraid, but I know how to twist to twist ya to bring you to your knees. _

Daryl didn't know what compelled his feet to move, it was as if someone else had taking over his body. He zipped up his pants as he climbed out of the woods he had been hiding in and began to go near the water's edge. Carol's head was thrown back in rapture and her eyes were screwed shut from the extacy she was in and she didn't notice the quit hunter's approach. He silently discarded his torn shirt and his old jeans and entered the cool night's water. He slowly moved toward the woman that he had been secretly watching for the last few weeks and when he came close to her he reached out and touched her. She let out a startled cry and her eyes fell open. Only for her blue eyes to be met by the blue of the hunter's eyes. He grabbed her in a rough and deep kiss, that left her breathless when he pulled away.

She sank to her knees and pulled his hard thick member into her mouth and began to suck slowly, but hard, swirling her tongue over the head of his cock. Daryl let his head fall back and a rough growl was torn from his throat, this woman was an evil little pixie and that had him losing complete control over himself. Carol loved the feel of the hunter in her mouth, and wanted to taste his seed. She took her hand and began to roughly massage his balls.

Daryl roughly reached down and fisted his hand in her short hair and pulled her up to him and kissed her hard. He reached down and with his mouth and roughly pulled her left nipple in his mouth and began to suck and bite it. Carol had to fight at the scream that wanted to fall from her mouth, but she knew that they had to be quite. Daryl picked her up and thrust up into her using his rough kiss to steal her scream. He held her with one hand under her tight firm ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage to move with him. He fucked her like he had never fucked a woman before in his life. He broke the kiss as he came and bit down hard on her shoulder knowing that he had marked her, but she was his now and he was hers.

They were together from that night on and raised Sophia together and kept her safe. Their love was born of stalking and masturbating silently to one another until Carol called his name out in the night and drawn her in with her siren's call.

* * *

I do hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review and if you have any requests please let me know.


	6. Taken

A/N: I'd like to give a special shout out to Dixon Rocks, Athlete Girl, and Vickih for there love and support for this. They have really inspired either through there kind and constructive reviews and stories they have written. You girls rock. CARYL AND METH FOREVER.

* * *

Merle and Beth had been on the run for three days, when they came upon the small house in the woods. Merle wanted to cry in releif because he knew the girl needed some rest, food and water. She had lost weight and he knew that she was extremely dehyrated. Beth sagged in relief as she saw the house. She knew that the house offered shelter and rest and she needed that and it would also give herself some time to process what had happened and maybe she could finally began to greive some. She had watched her father's murder at the hand of the Governor and it had ripped a peice of her soul from her. She didn't know if she would ever be whole again all she knew was that her father was dead, her sister missing and there was a Juith's carseat full of blood. She pushed the thoughts side of the baby that she had raised and trudged forward they had to reach the safety of the house. She had saw that Merle's side was bleeding and knew that he had been grazed by a bullet and he had lost a lot of blood, whenever she had tried to inspect it he had batted her concerns away telling her it was nothing more than a bug bite.

Merle walked up onto the wrap around porch and tested the door, it was locked. Merle didn't know if that was a good sign or a very bad omen. Merle picked the lock quickly and nodded at Beth, she took up a defensive postion on the left side of the door, showing Merle that he had the lead. Merle opened the door slowly and quitely, praying that the house was empty. He stepped cautiously into the living room, scanning over it quickly with his eyes and finding it empty. He motioned for Beth to follow in behind him. "You check the kitchen and I'll take upstairs." Merle told her. Beth nodded at him and put her small pistol away and pulled out the large knife that Merle had given her she waited for a moment until Merle had made it upstairs then she went into the kitchen. She checked and saw that it was clear so she began rummaging in the cabnets for food and water. She was straving and dying for a drink. The cabinets to her delight were stocked and the frig had several bottles of water in it. They had hit a gold mine. She just knew that they could make this the base of their operations and start searching for the others and find what was left of their family. She knew that Merle wanted to find Daryl and Carol as bad as she did Maggie and Glenn.

The upstairs was clear, it didn't even look like a walker had ever even been in the house. Merle's gut told him something was off about this place but he didn't know what, but for the time being it was going to have to do. He needed to tend to the flesh wound he had recieved and make sure that infection and gain green didn't set it because they had no medicine, he also wanted to start looking for his brother and sister-in-law, he knew that if anyone made it was them. Nothing could kill a Dixon but a Dixon and if he was honest with himself he wanted to get Beth healthier than what she was. Something about that little angel made him want to do what was right. He had liked her from the moment that he had seen her, and wanted her since the moment she had sang, and desired to claim her when she broken up the fight between him and Glenn by shooting a pistol, but most of all he had respected when she had stood up to everyone at the prisong for him when he had tried to take the governor out on his own, and now he cared about her because through all the tradgey they had seen in the past week she had stood strong and reslaint while they looked for shelter.

Merle walked back down stairs and say that his angel was already fixing lunch for the both of them. She had found them some chili, a rarity now days and some peaches and Merle loved peaches. They were his favorite fruit and always had been. "Looks good little darling." He said smiling at her. "Thanks. I figured you would be hungry and thristy. There is bottled water in the frig." She said as she went back to stirring the chili trying to make it eatible even though it was cold. "I'm gonna go out and see if maybe there's a generator and gas left in the tank so we can have a hot shower." Merle told her as he grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the back door.

Sure enough in the shed was a generator full of fuel. Merle cranked it and knew that Beth would be happier than a song bird on a bright summer's day. Merle made his way back into the house. Beth was still stirring the chili added spices that she had found. He flipped on the light switch. Beth squelled in happiness and ran and hugged Merle hard. He hugged her back, and he couldn't help but think that she felt compeltely right in his arms.

Beth went over to the stove and turned it on and began rummaging through the drawers until she found a pan. She was so excited that she was going to actually be able to cook a meal. Merle could hunt while they were here and they could have real food. Beth just knew that this was blessing from God.

Merle went into the living room and pulled off his dirty wife beater and inspected the wound on his right side. The bullet had grazed him and not actually stuck in his body. Merle was thankful for that. He poured some water onto and balled up his shirt and cleaned it. So far the wound wasn't showing any signs of infection and it didn't need stitches, that was a plus. He was going to be swore for a while but as long as he kept it clean it would heal and just be another scar to had to the long list that he already had.

The chili was finally done, Beth divided it into two bowls and placed them on the dinner table, she then divided the can of peaches into two more bowls and placed them on the table. "Merle dinner's ready." Beth called. Merle pulled himself up off the couch thinking that a nice cold beer would be great right about now and lumbered into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began to eat his meal in compaionable silence with the beautiful woman how had fixed it for him. It was almost like a dream. He had never understood how his brother had let himself become a taken man, but setting there at the table eating a cooked meal by a lovely woman was nice and he could see himself settling down with her. "Why don't ya take the first shower darling." Merle offered. "Okay, thank you." Beth replied.

Beth went upstairs and found the bathroom, she needed clean clothes and she knew it, walker guts covered her and she stunk, maybe whoever had lived her before had left some clothing and she could find something that fit her. She went into the first room and found that it was large bedroom and the closet had several sets of clothing in it. She found a man's white button down shirt and a pair of black sweet pants. They would have to do. She went back to the bathroom and started the water,glad to have some hot water to wash with. She undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her body, and the stress began to melt away.

Suddenly the events of the past week came slamming into her mind. Her father's head being severed from his body. Judith's bloody carseat. Not being able to find her sister or Glenn. Beth slid down the shower and began to cry, she sobbed so hard that her body shock. She couldn't make herself stand the pain and the misery that she had went through threw her body into shock all she could do was set in the shower and cry.

Beth had been in the shower for several minutes, Merle began to worry, she had once confided in him that she had attempted to take her life at her father's farm. She had taken her large knife with her. Fear took a hold of Merle in a way that he had never know the thought of Beth bleeding to death at the her own hands in the shower upstairs gripped him. He quickly made his way up the stairs, he threw open the bathroom door expecting the wrost, but what he say broke his heart. Beth was trembling in the shower, the water had ran cold. Merle quickly turned off the water, and pulled a shivering, sobbing Beth into his arms and began to rock her. She cried all of her pain and angish out on his broad chest clinging to him as if he was the only real thing left in the world, hell for all she knew he was. "Sssh. Ol' Merle's got ya now ain't nothing gonna hurt ya. Just cry it out little darling." Merle rocked her back in forth stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He waited till she pulled herself together. "Please don't leave me Merle?" She whispered hoarsly. "I ain't going nowhere darling." Merle helped her get into the shirt and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid down with her and held her while she slept. He knew in that moment that he was falling in love with the youngest Greene and there was nothing to do but let it happen.

Merle woke up early the next morning and quitely slipped out of bed. He was going to go hunting and see if he could bag some squirells maybe even a small doe. He left Beth a note telling her that he would be back.

Beth woke up to an empty bed, and panic began to set in, until she saw the note that Merle had left her. Her heart felt lighter than it had in long time. She went to the bathroom and put on the sweats that she had found the night before and began trying to find something to cook for them for when Merle returned. The front door opened and shut. "I'm in the kitchen Merle." Beth called out. A man she didn't know walked into the kitchen and grinned. "I'm not Merle but I can be." He snarled at her. Beth screamed just as he clubbed her over the head and knocked her unconscience. Merle was just a little way out and heard her. He took off at a dead run he reached the house just in time to see a man throw her in a trunk of the car and spin out.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I'm the devil please let me know if you want another chapter to reslove this or maybe even an entire story. Please don't kill me. I'll be hiding in my cornor of the verse.


End file.
